The Burglared Heart
by BonnefoyBaggins
Summary: Fili knew he would face many dangers on the Quest for Erebor and was ready to face them. But he wasn't prepared to find his One is the fussy, beautiful, and brave burglar hobbit that joined them. Now, cultural differences and disapproving companions may make the dragon the least of their worries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Filbo story, I am hoping to add something to be proud of to this lovely pair. They do not get enough love like they deserve, this is why I am writing this story. It brings me great joy to write this, so I hope it brings you just as much joy to read it.**

**If you are also reading our story What Does Your Garden Grow, we will be back writing it soon.**

**Written with co-author: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>It started with a rush of emotion at the opening of a green door and the sight of honey-gold curls. Fili had never felt anything like this before, but the emotions were easily swept aside for the sake of the party and company. When they left the comfy hobbit hole, the pang in his chest was explained as disappointment they wouldn't have a burglar. The joy of seeing Bilbo run after them with the contract flapping was normal, but the electric jolt that zapped through his body at the slightest brush of skin when hoisting the hobbit onto a pony, that was not normal. Nor was the way Fili couldn't help but notice every endearing and wonderful feature of Master Baggins. Like that gorgeous smile that rivaled the sun in brightness. Fili found himself acting twice as foolish as usual, almost to the level of his little brother, just to draw that smile out again. There were all these feelings churning away inside him, and only one person he trusted with what he felt was the truth.<p>

Which brought about his current situation...

"And his smile! His smile is like sudden sunshine on a rainy day! At first it's too bright, but then you feel this warmth all around you and all the colors look brighter and it is just the nicest thing ever..." He fell back against the tree with a deep sigh.

Kili snorted and looked at him. "You sound like you're in looove," he teased.

Fili sank to the forest floor and put his head in his hands before looking up at his brother. "Honestly, I think I am," he confessed in a small voice. Kili immediately sat beside him, the ponies forgotten in the face of this revelation.

"Is he your One?" Kili asked seriously, no trace of a tease in his voice.

Fili shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged helplessly. "I don't... I'm not sure."

Kili looks ahead, a silent lasting for a short while. "Well... if he is... I would tell him," he stated, looking back at his brother. "If you love him, he should know."

Fili sighed and shook his head. "No... no... You know our law as well as I do... What if hobbits are the same? It would ruin any friendship I have found with him. He would hate me..." He rested his chin on his knees, almost like a lost child. "I would rather love him in secret than lose him altogether."

Kili smiled. "But what if he loves you back? Would you rather live your life knowing the truth or in fear of what he might not think?" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If he is your One, you should tell him. I think throwing away your One is a much worse crime than being with a different race."

Fili thought hard about that and groaned into his knees. "Why is this so difficult? It's like I'm being split in two."

"It's not an easy decision," Kili said after a moment. "And, in a way, it shouldn't be. The important stuff shouldn't be easy, that's how you know it's important."

Fili tipped his head to the side to stare at his brother with one eye. Kili was just starting to fidget under the scrutiny when Fili said, "When did you become the wise one?"

Kili blinked, staring at his brother for a moment before laughing. "I've always been! You just don't listen to me!" He pushed his shoulder playfully, "We all know you'd be lost without me!"

Fili laughed with his brother, hooking his arm around his shoulders. "Yes, yes I would. Need my baby brother to talk some sense into me."

Kili cackled, "You'd probably just keep skipping after Bilbo like a love-sick puppy if I don't step in!"

"Fili? Kili?" Bilbo's voice echoed through the trees from the direction of the camp. The brothers scrambled to their feet, Fili paling a little. Kili looked around and practically went white, gripping Fili's sleeve.

"Fili!" he hissed, turning to him with panic in his eyes. "Some of the ponies are missing!"

"What?! Maybe they just wandered off?" They quickly looked around but couldn't find their missing ponies. They met back up, fretting. "Thorin's gonna kill us!" Kili moaned.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, startling them; they hadn't heard him approach. "What's wrong?"

Kili bit his lip. "Well... We were suppose to be looking after the ponies," he started.

Fili quickly glanced between his brother and the hobbit, gulping. "But we have encountered a slight problem."

Kili shuffled his feet, nerves making him restless. "We had sixteen... but now..."

"There are fourteen."

Bilbo's eyes were wide and bewildered. "How can you lose ponies?! What were you even doing!" He shook his head. "No, no, don't tell me! I really don't want to know." He sighed, fingers white where he gripped the steaming soup bowls. Fili blushed slightly, looking down. Bilbo must see him as a child, one you couldn't leave alone for a second. This felt worse than anything Thorin would say to them; he was used to his scolding by now.

Kili walked ahead to look around the perimeter. "Daisy and Bungo are missing," he stated after another counting.

Bilbo soon followed after him. "Well this isn't good at all!" He gave a nervous chuckle as he spotted a very large tree uprooted and laying haphazardly on the forest floor. "And that isn't good either. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili steps up beside him, "No...best not worry him.." he wouldn't get his uncle, not like a child. Especially not in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo nibbled on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, Fili couldn't tear his eyes away from the reddening flesh and flashes of glossy white. Kili noticed and rolled his eyes- then paused. "Hey, there's a light over there!" Kili ran hunched over to crouch behind a large tree. Fili and Bilbo followed, Bilbo still carrying bowls of food. A loud thumping made them all jump and Fili instinctively stepped closer to Bilbo, ready to protect him. None of them were expecting a huge troll to go by, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Murtle and Minty!" Bilbo quickly exclaimed in dismay. Kili turned to him with a gleam in his eyes, taking the bowls from him. "This is an excellent opportunity for you to prove your burlgaring skills!"

"What, no, I-!" Bilbo stuttered as he was pushed out from behind the tree.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you," Fili assured him, "but you're much quieter than we are!"

"If you get into any trouble, just hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl!" Kili whisper-shouted at his back before scurrying further away. Fili followed and accepted the bowl that was shoved in his hands. He ate the soup quickly and without tasting it.

"We need backup," Kili said between bites of food. "You go get the others, I'll look out for Bilbo."

"You?! Why should you get to do it?" Fili protested.

Kili fixed him with a look. "Because I won't intervene at the tiniest sign of trouble, only if the situation is really bad. And because you run faster than I do."

Fili's mouth opened as he tried to form the words. He soon shuts it and nodded, "Fine..." he gave a quick glance down the path Bilbo just left down, turning back to Kili "Don't let anything happen to him.." he warned, quickly bolting up through the bushes, making his way to were their camp was.

"Thorin! Thorin!" Fili calls out, out of breath by the time he reached their camp.

Thorin stood up from the log he was seated on, "Fili, what is it? Why aren't you with the ponies?"

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur asks, looking worriedly around.

Fili surpassed a jealous growl, looking back at his uncle "Trolls, they took four of our ponies." He explained, "we sent Bil...Master Baggins in after them, since he is so small and quiet we thought.."

Thorin stops him, "You sent him in without asking me first? Are you a fool?! He will be killed before you could bat an eye! You think I have time to lose our burglar! Or do you not wish to get into Erebor?"

"Of course I do!" He snapped back. "And I don't want anything to happen to Bilbo either! Kili is watching out for him right now but we need to go help him! I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we sent him in, but we figured he could at least try!" Fili kept moving as he spoke, gathering his weapons. "If you won't help me, I'll rescue him myself-!"

Thorin placed his hands on Fili's shoulders. "Fili. Calm down. Show us where the trolls are." Fili took a shaky deep breath and showed the heavily armed dwarves where the troll's camp was.

They got there just as Kili's voice rang out. "DROP HIM!" Fili's chest seized and he shoved through the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written with and edited by co-author: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>Fili uttered a war-like cry as the hobbit landed safely in his brother's arms, charging out of the bushes with his weapon drawn. The rest of the company followed within seconds, every one of them making blows against the shocked trolls' legs. How dare they touch him! How dare they try to harm him! He growled, slicing against the thick skin of the troll, cursing when it did little to no effect.<p>

Fili caught sight of Bilbo as the hobbit rushed across the clearing. He tried to run after him, but a large hand hit the ground in front of him. His spun his sword and drove it into the troll's hand. The creature roared, pulling his hand back with a cry of pain. Fili smirked, jumping back out of the way as the troll chased after him. He tried to find Bilbo once more as he slid between the legs of one of the trolls.

"Fili!" He heard his brother cry, and saw him run towards him. "Up!" He nodded, running towards him, quickly getting onto his knees and cupping his hands. Kili stepped into his hands, getting a boost up and sending a swing to the beast. Fili turned while his brother was airborne, knowing his hit would land, but Bilbo was gone from sight. He looked around wildly, but was drawn back into the battle.

Just as it started, it all stopped. Before he knew what happened, he was watching with terror-filled eyes as the trolls held Bilbo by both his arms and legs. His legs felt numb; his heart was in his throat as his hand shook around his weapon.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried, trying to charge forward, but Thorin held him back.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The troll warned.

Fili wanted to drop his weapons immediately, but that would draw suspicion. He looked at Thorin with terrified eyes. His uncle glanced at him, then angrily slammed his sword point first into the ground. The swords fells from Fili's numb fingers a moment later, the clangs as everyone else did the same echoing in the night air. His eyes remained on Bilbo, even as they were all tossed in sacks or tied to a spit. Bilbo landed near him and Fili tried to squirm his way to the hobbit, to apologize and comfort him. However, someone else's weight was pinning him down over the back of his legs so he could only futilely wiggle.

'Is this how it all ends?' he wondered morosely. 'Eaten by trolls half a world away from the mountain? I never even got to tell Bilbo I loved him...' The shock Fili felt when he realized the truth of his feelings for Bilbo transformed to intense worry in an instant as Bilbo stood up inside his sack and yelled for the trolls' attention. "Bilbo, what are you doing?" he hissed quietly. Bilbo ignored him, prattling on about how to cook dwarves. When he mentioned skinning them, Fili tried to bite the hem of his pants, to pull him back and shut him up before he got them in an even worse predicament. But Bilbo was out of reach.

Then Bilbo started to say they had parasite, parasites! Why was he doing this? Surely Bilbo wouldn't betray them, just to save himself. Surely he wouldn't. He could hear his brother yelling how they didn't have parasites and that Bilbo did. He rolled his eyes at that: it wasn't helping them anymore then what Bilbo was doing. But a rough kick from Thorin made them all look at him, realizations coming to them all. Of course! Their clever burglar! They all started crying out to the trolls about how big their parasites were, of course Kili had to claim his imaginary parasites were bigger then them all. With Bilbo's help of stalling the trolls, Gandalf was able to get to them in time. Cracking a rock with a piercing thump, the first light of the morning blinding them all. They heard the sounds of the trolls' grunts and cries of pain. When it was all over, and their eyes adjusted to the light, what stood in front of them were three stone statues of the trolls themselves.

Fili was in awe. How had Bilbo known to stall for time? He was amazing. "Can someone get us off here now?!" Dwalin demanded, still hanging precariously over the roaring fire.

Gandalf made his way down to the campsite. Luckily, the trolls had put the spit too far above the fire for the dwarves to actually cook, so while they were uncomfortably warm they weren't injured as they waited for release. Gandalf first cut some of the dwarves free from their sacks, so they could help the others down. Fili struggled out of his sack and immediately went to his brother, checking him over. When Kili assured him he was fine, Fili turned to Bilbo- and turned away with a blush. The shadows cast by the weak dawn light hid the red in his cheeks.

The trolls had stripped them of most outer layers, thankfully leaving their underthings on. Bilbo, having less layers than any of them, was in what had to be his underthings, so different from dwarven, and a thin linen shirt with no sleeves. So much of his pale skin was on display, it was indecent.

Kili saw how red Fili's face was when he handed his brother the rest of his clothes. The trolls had thrown all the clothes into a big pile at the edge of the campsite and those who weren't gathering the ponies and supplies dug through the mound to sort out which clothes were whose. Kili had snagged his, his brother's, and one more bundle of cloth, which he now shoved into Fili's arms with a wink.

"I'm going to go help sort out weapons. Why don't you give Master Baggins his clothes back, brother?" He laughed when Fili sputtered and quickly walked away. Fili had no choice but to approach the nearly-naked hobbit, lest he draw more attention to himself.

He did his best not to look at Bilbo as he approached him, but his eyes kept dragging across expanses of pale, soft-looking skin. Were those freckles? No, no, don't look! His face was visibly red under his blonde beard when he quickly gave Bilbo his clothes.

"H-here you are, Master Baggins, your clothes. Better get dressed quickly, I expect we'll move out soon." He clenched his jaw shut, to stem any further babbling. As soon as the surprised hobbit took his clothes, Fili quickly walked back to where he had dumped his- Mahal's forges, did he really just walk up to Bilbo in his underthings?! How incredibly embarrassing and improper! Fili got dressed as quickly as he could without seeming too rushed, keeping his eyes firmly away from the tantalizing sight of Bilbo adjusting the tension of his suspenders and- He roughly jammed a knife back into its place, face aflame. The others were discussing where a troll hoard might be hiding and Fili gladly listened to that. It took his mind off less proper things. As he was dressed and now armed, he joined the group searching for a large cave that might have been the trolls'. A call from the far end of the clearing signaled the find and he cut across to get there faster. Bilbo was between him and the hoard, now fully dressed and proper again. Fili took a deep breath and nervously approached him as the others went into the smelly cave. He hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"You did great back there," he told the hobbit.

Bilbo jumped slightly at his touch, turning and looking up at the prince "O-oh! Well, I heard them talking about the sun light...and it was almost morning... So... Well, I just figured it was worth a shot. I couldn't let us get eaten, just because I was careless enough to get caught."

Fili shook his head. "You were not careless, you were amazing." He blushed at his own words, continuing, "You were really brave, going to save the ponies like that. And you were smarter then all of us, getting us out like that." He smiled at him. "You really saved the day, Master Baggins."

Bilbo's cheeks flushed a light pink, which traveled up to his ears "Oh... Well... Thank you, Fili, as were you." He smiled, hitting his shoulder suddenly.

"Ow!" Fili exclaimed, "What was that for?" For a hobbit, he did pack a punch.

"That was for almost biting my ankle off, you stupid dwarf," the hobbit laughed.

Fili stared at him in shock, then broke out into loud laughter, a huge smile on his face. Their laughter petered off and they were left staring at the other. Fili licked his lips, opening his mouth to say something, when Nori walked by with a shovel, bumping into him and breaking the moment he and Bilbo were sharing. Fili looked at the cave then back to Bilbo. His nerve failed him and he just squeezed Bilbo's shoulder again.

"I should go check on the ponies," he said lamely.

Bilbo's face seemed to fall a bit and he nodded. "Oh. Ok, yes, that's a good idea. Make sure the poor dears aren't too traumatized from the whole ordeal." Fili nodded and walked off, cursing himself. The ponies were a bit nervous, but seemed fine, so he went back to the others. He found his brother near the entrance of the cave and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Kili greeted him with a grin. "Close call back there, our hobbit sure is something. Speaking of which, I saw you talking to him." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So when is the wedding, I'll be the best man, right?" He said teasingly.

Fili sighed, looking down at his own feet "...I didn't tell him."

Kili blinked, grin lowering to a frown "What? But we had that whole talk about it," he whined.

"I know that!" He shook his head, lowering his voice. "I chickened out, okay? I was going to, I really was. But everyone was around, and he was just so...so...perfect. My nerves got the better of me." He looked over to where Bilbo was now talking with the wizard. "...I just don't know what to do. I love him. I know that now. I can't lose him."

Kili opened his mouth to retort when there was a loud rustling in the bushes. Immediately, he pulled out his bow and an arrow and had them trained on the moving bushes. Fili also went on the defensive, ready to defend his brother as he took long distance shots. He glanced at Bilbo, but he was with the wizard so he should be alright. The bushes parted to erupt a group of large rabbits, all harnessed together and pulling a sled. On the sled, a strange man in brown robes was yelling, "THIEVES! MURDERERS!"

They all only relaxed when Gandalf greeted the man as a fellow wizard. The two went off a bit to chat. Bilbo was looking at a new sword. Kili walked past Fili to lean on Bilbo's shoulder, peering at the blade. Fili followed, also curious and always ready for an excuse to be close to Bilbo.

"What've you got there, Mister Boggins?" Kili asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the mispronunciation of his name, "It is a sword, Gandalf found it for me in the troll hoard." He turned the blade around, looking at the markings that traveled up it to the hilt. "Never actually used one before," he admitted to them, "but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you."

Fili smiled; it was more like a dagger then a sword, but a perfect fit for their hobbit. "It is a nice blade," he commented, "I am glad you have something to protect yourself with."

Kili grinned. "Maybe my brother can show you a few moves, teach you how to handle such a weapon."

Fili blushed at his brother's bold remark, "Kili, please..." He looked at Bilbo. "We don't have to, but I mean I wouldn't mind!" He sputtered, "I'd be happy to help you if you need me to, I mean you are a part of the company! We should all help each other and know how to protect ourselves!" He knew he was making weak excuses, but-

"No, I...I would really appreciate that." Bilbo smiled shyly at Fili and the blond dwarf felt his heart melt. That molten puddle of heart seized when there was a howl and he saw all of the blood drain from Bilbo's face. "Was that... was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, terrified.

"No, it was a-" Fili said, turning, his blades in his hands. Kili was a step ahead of him, shooting the warg in the face as it emerged from the trees. "-warg!"

It was chaos after that.

They ran through open plains dotted with huge rocks, ran because the ponies they had rescued just last night had bolted under the threat of wargs. They ran and ran and Fili did his best to stay near Bilbo so he could protect him. He pressed the hobbit against the huge rock they were hiding behind, waiting for Radagast to race past. His breath caught in his throat when a growl sounded above them. A warg was sniffing around and panic rushed through Fili at the thought of Bilbo getting hurt. He saw Thorin nod to Kili. He held his breath as his brother took the shot, then helped Dwalin and Nori kill the orc and warg quickly. They made too much noise, though, and Radagast no longer was distracting enough to keep the wargs away. They raced after Gandalf, Bilbo panting and gasping beside him. Gandalf disappeared and they were surrounded, backing slowly toward a huge rock. Fili wanted to hold Bilbo close, but knew he had to protect him. The elven dagger quivered in Bilbo's shaking hands when he held it out in front of him. Fili had never felt so relieved as when Gandalf reappeared and urged them all into a hidden cave. The prince made sure Bilbo had slid down into safety before he followed.

He slid down the slope, landing with the other mess of dwarves at the bottom. He looked up as Thorin cried for Kili, his heart soon forgetting about Bilbo and going for his brother. It only relaxed once Kili and Thorin both slid down to meet the rest of them. Fili took a deep breath and moved closer to Bilbo, staying in front of him as they all watched the entrance. The sounds of the Orcs could be heard overhead, the sounds of horns and cries of the creatures.

They all jumped back as an orc flew down the entrance, rolling down to their feet. Thorin poked at his with his sword, giving it a kick before he leaned down, pulling an arrow from the creature's neck.

"Elves..." he growled, looking up at the wizard.

Gandalf did not dispute this accusation, but led the way through the narrow craggy path between the thick rocks. There were some moments the thicker members of the company got stuck on an outcropping and had to be pushed past the narrow point. Bilbo seemed to dance between the sharp rocks. Fili had a front row seat to this twisting turning performance and he couldn't help but admire how gracefully Bilbo avoiding brushing against the sharper rocks. His too-big feet didn't seem at all a hindrance like he would have thought they'd be. It took a few moments for Fili to realize they were out of the path. Bilbo gasped, his eyes wide, and Fili drank in the sight before following his gaze

"Rivendell..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for this chapter being posted to late, my co-writers phone broke and that was the main way for her to edit the chapters. I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon. But our Bagginshield story is in the editing stage, so hopefully it will be up next.**

**Written with and edited by: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>A soft smile stretched across the hobbit's lips. Fili looked at him and then back to the city hidden in the valley. He had to admit: it was beautiful. It almost looked as if it was glowing. Fili glanced over as he heard his uncle arguing with the wizard, before agreeing Gandalf should take the lead. They all followed the wizard as he lead them down into the valley, over the bridge. Fili stayed as close to Bilbo as he could, watching as the hobbit stared breathlessly at the elvish city. He felt a twinge of jealousy hit him. What was so great about elves? Big deal, they can made pretty things. Dwarves would make even finer buildings and sculptures. He nodded, yes, just wait until Bilbo saw Erebor.<p>

Fili pulled Bilbo close when the hobbit was shoved into the middle of their group, the tall elves even taller on horseback, circling tightly around them. He could hear Dwalin growling and the thump-thump-thump of his own heart, and could feel the worn leather on the grip of his swords and the warm weight of Bilbo standing so close to him. An elf came forward to greet Gandalf and soon they were all invited in for food. Not that he would really call what they were given "food". Bilbo seemed to be enjoying it, and Fili made a mental note of what foods made that beautiful, blissful expression come over Bilbo's face so he could - maybe, if he was lucky and blessed by Mahal himself - replicate it later. Bofur singing and tossing the 'food' was a high point in the meal. The only way it could have been better if he was nearer to Bilbo...

Fili stopped in the hallway on the way to where they would be sleeping. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He was in love with Bilbo Baggins and... and there was no way to tell if Bilbo even liked him back. There was no certain future, not to mention the very real likelihood of incineration in the maw of a dragon at the end of this madcap journey. Kili stopped with him, appraising his brother's inner turmoil with a far too knowing expression. "The only way you'll ever know is if you ask," the younger son of Dis finally said.

Kili nodded his head to the passing by Hobbit, patting his brother's shoulder before walking on, whistling the song Bofur had sang. Fili gulped down hard, catching up with the hobbit "H-Hey...uh...hey, Bilbo..." he almost squeaked out. "I...well... Would you like to take a walk with me? I...I have something I need...no...something I have to tell you..." Bilbo blinked, looking up at him.

"I, er, well...sure! Of course." He smiled. "I'd like that, be nice to have a walk around this place."

The walk was quiet, the two walking side by side through the paths of the elf city. Bilbo looked around as they went, taking in all of the sights. But Fili's eyes were only on him, his heart jerking with every twinkle in the hobbit's eyes. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bilbo suddenly asked, catching him off guard.

The blonde sucked in his breath, stopping near a pillar across the bridge. Bilbo leaned against it as he looked at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Fili took a shaky breath. "It's just... Bilbo...I... You're going to hate me for this...going to think of me disgusting...and I hope you won't be too mad But I must tell you...and I just hope...hope you'll forgive me..." Bilbo kept staring at him in confusion. But Fili looked down at the ground, not able to look at him "...Bilbo..." His hands shook, palms sweaty. "I-I just...I...feel...you are...I...I-I love you!" He blurted out, facing quickly going red as he stuttered. "I love you... I have since I first met you," he mutters. "My heart - no, my very soul locked onto you and can't let go." He reached down and grabbed ahold of both the hobbit's hands. "...I want to be with you and look after you... You are my One! I know you must hate me now," he laughed sadly, shaking his head, "I don't blame you... I just... I needed to tell you and...and if you wish for me to never speak to you again I will! I'll stay away and you won't ever have to deal with me ag-"

The prince's eyes widened as his words were stopped, warm soft lips suddenly pressed against his own. For the hobbit had taken hold of his furs and pulled him down, silencing him with a kiss that sent chills throughout his body.

Fili closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, returning it with gentle fervor. The feel of Bilbo kissing him was like a dream come true. When Bilbo pulled away, Fili opened his eyes. A smile lit the hobbit's face, affection warm in his eyes.

"I really like you, too, Fili," he said, stroking the fur of Fili's collar. "And I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you. I don't think I love you... Not yet, at least. I could love you, though." His eyebrows drew together and he put his hands on his hips. "But what's this about me hating you? Why on Arda do you think I hate you?" His annoyance morphed into nervousness and embarrassment. "Was it something I said? Did? Please, I'm sorry if I've insulted you-"

"No, no, you're perfect!" Fili rushed to reassure him. "I thought... If you didn't return my feelings, I thought you'd hate me." He didn't want to bring up any cultural taboos, not now when there seemed to be a hope. Bilbo's worried lines smoothed out.

"Oh! Well, I most certainly don't hate you. Will you give me the chance to find out if I love you?" he asked, taking Fili's hand hesitantly in his own.

Fili stared at Bilbo, hope blooming in his chest. His joy spread up in a warm wave to manifest as a huge smile. Bilbo squeaked as Fili wrapped him in a huge hug, lifting him off his furry feet and swinging him around in joy. The dwarf pressed the hobbit close to him, arms securely around him. "Yes...oh yes, I'd like that very much."

Fili laughed happily, nuzzling his whiskered cheek against the hobbit's bare one. His heart was swelling with happiness, ready to burst. He finally set Bilbo down, beaming at him "...I...I really can't believe it... That-that you would return my feelings..." He reached down and held his hands, finally able to squeeze them and take them in his own "It has been so hard for me to hold back... To not start courting you right away." He sighed. "But I was so afraid you would turn me down. Not only that, I couldn't risk my uncle finding out about it..." He shook his head, disbelief warring with relief on his face. "For us both to go against our race's laws... It's...amazing. I truly thought you'd turn me down because of it."

Bilbo blinked. "Laws? What laws?"

Fili tilted his head. "Well... The law against being with another race, of course."

Bilbo gawked at him. "What? Hobbits have no such law, we can very well be with whomever we choose. Be it Man or elf. Of course, those cases are rare, but only due to not many outsiders traveling to the Shire."

Fili's eyes widened. "So you mean... Hobbits are fine with mixing races? Truly? Dwarves find it a serious crime, to mix dwarf blood with something else. They wish to keep our race pure."

"That seems...silly. To me." Bilbo looked a bit sad, but he squeezed Fili's fingers between his. "I would still like to try, even if we have to keep it a secret for a while."

"But don't you want a family?" Fili asked, his fingers stroking through Bilbo's curly hair. It was so much softer than he'd ever imagined it to be.

"Do you?" Bilbo shook his head. "I had already accepted that I would not have children when I still lived in the Shire, Fili. There was no one I even wanted to be with. But I want to be with you."

Fili cupped his cheek, moving his thumb over the smooth skin. "And I want to be with you, little one. To my last breath, I will be by your side." He pressed their foreheads together affectionately. "I love you, so very much, Bilbo Baggins." He let the tip of their noses rub together, smiling softly. "I will keep this a secret, because you are worth it. I'd hide away with you, so we can share our love. Act like I have no feelings for you around others, then hold you in my arms when we are alone. I'll tell you I love you every moment we are alone." He held him tightly and whispered, "I'll never let you go..."

Fili and Bilbo explored Rivendell together most days. They did spend time apart - Bilbo blushed deeply when he caught a glimpse of all the dwarves undressing to "bathe" in the fountain and scurried off - but as much time as they could, they spent in each other's company. Kili was incredibly supportive and played lookout and guard most effectively. Sometimes he was almost annoyingly supportive, with a wide almost smug grin and veritable stars in his eyes, but they got used to it. Bilbo thought it was kind of cute.

Thorin noticed his nephews became very close to Bilbo suddenly and wondered at the change. He pulled them aside one evening.

"Is something going on between you and the burglar?" He asked, doing his best not to make it sound like a command.

Fili shifted, trying not to freeze in fear, willing his heart rate to drop. Kili, again, saved him.

"It's a cultural exchange!" He beamed, excitement nearly pouring out of him. "We're learning so much about hobbits! And we get to practice our diplomacy skills, isn't that right, brother?"

Fili gave a delayed nod, "O-Oh yes! Bilbo is telling a lot of useful things to know about hobbits. Maybe we should think of opening a trade once the quest is over?" He smiled, hoping it was fooling enough.

Thorin grunted. "Hm, very well. But you two know what will happen if I find out something is going on." He looked between the both of them. "You two are royalty, so your punishment will be less cruel." He looked over to Bilbo, who was chatting away with Bofur. "But the Hobbit, his will not be so kind. Understand?"

Fili's felt his nails dig into his palm and his brother's hand on his back. "Yes, uncle," Fili said dryly, his need to protect his One boiling in his veins.

"Yeah, uncle, don't worry," Kili said cheerfully. He waited until Thorin had walked off before muttering, "you'll never find out."

Fili gave him a thankful smile. He was careful not to spend too much time around Bilbo after that, even though he wanted to always be by his side. And he made sure that his uncle saw him and Bilbo hanging out with other dwarves. He actually became rather good friends with Bofur thanks to this. The other dwarf's sense of humor was fantastic and he had plenty of great stories.

The moon was soon right for reading the hidden message on their map. Thorin was grumpy, but Fili was quietly excited. If Uncle was out all night reading the runes, he might have some quality time with Bilbo! Unfortunately, Thorin invited Bilbo with them for some reason, crushing Fili's hopes of a peaceful, romantic evening.

Fili grumbled disappointedly, stripping down into his nightclothes. His brother watched from their shared bed (which the elves were kind enough to give them, though they had to share with each other). Fili dropped his weapons on the closest chair. Kili waited for his brother to go off on his miss-out of his night with the burglar. But he went a different route.

"Just not fair... If I had any power, I'd get rid of this damn law," he muttered. "And how dare uncle threaten Bilbo! And he was looking right at me when he said it! He knows something is up."

Kili sighed. "You're over thinking it, he's just suspicious. Nobody else is noticing a thing. Everybody loves Bilbo, they don't see anything wrong with us talking with him."

"Well uncle doesn't like him... If he finds out, he won't hesitate to...to..." He shook away the thought, sitting down. "...having a One is cruel. Your heart aches. It hurts, and you have a need to punch someone's beard in anytime they insult or are even near them..."

Kili rubbed his brother's shoulder consolingly. "I'll do my best not to fall in love, then," he said, half joking. Fili groaned and shook his head.

"No, I... don't let me dissuade you from finding your One, Kili! It hurts, but it's also so wonderful! I just... It's so hard to explain... It's like... like looking up at the sun. It's so bright and beautiful but it hurts yours eyes."

"I think I understand. At least, I understand that comparison." Kili watched his brother drag his hands through his thoroughly bedraggled hair for a few minutes. He sighed and patted the space on the large bed next to him. "Come on, brother. Let's get some sleep. No doubt Uncle will be wanting to move out first thing tomorrow. We should be rested for that." When Fili didn't move, he reached out and tugged the back of his night shirt. "Fili. Seriously, there's nothing you can do just sitting there worrying. Get some sleep before you drive yourself insane."

When Fili still showed no signs of moving on his own, Kili used the grip on Fili's night shirt to drag him down onto the bed, saying, "Love has got your mind in a twist, my dear brother. You need to relax." Fili sighed as his head hit the pillow, watching as his brother threw the blankets over both of them. "Get some sleep, brother, you can see your hobbit in the morning. You'll be no use to him or any of us if you're half asleep." He leaned over and blew out the candles. "Goodnight, and trust me, it'll all work out." Fili stared up at the black ceiling, listening to his brother's snores beside him, before he let sleep take him.

The two sleeping princes were awakened by a knock on their door and a voice carrying lowly through the wood. "Ey, you two. Get on up, Thorin wants us out now. We aren't waiting for the Wizard or the elves," they knock again, "so get yourselves ready."

The brothers grumble but roll out of bed, used to getting up at odd hours by now. They dress and double check their packs before heading out. Fili noticed a flower-shaped soap on a stack of towels near the door and nicked it, tucking it safely in his spare jerkin to give to Bilbo later. The Company headed out as dawn brushed the mountains, painting the rocks pink and gold.

Bilbo yawned a few times as he walked, but seemed much more cheerful now. He only looked back once. Of course, once was too many times by grumpy Thorin's standards and the dwarf yelled at him to keep up.

Fili frowned at his uncle from his place near the middle of the line. Really, that was unnecessary. Bilbo was just saying goodbye to a place he'd never been before. Fili let others pass until he was walking near Bilbo; Kili, of course, followed.

"Rivendell was pretty neat... You know, for an elf place," Kili commented. "But wait 'til you see Erebor!"

"Dwarven architecture puts any elven efforts to shame!" Fili praised. Bilbo smiled at him.

"I look forward to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Written with and edited by: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>Bilbo smiles and listens as the boys go on about almost everything. Their childhood, what their home was like, their mother, and what was waiting for them once they reach the mountain.<p>

"A mountain full of gold!" Kili exclaimed, "more jewels and riches you'll ever see."

"Hobbits don't care much for such things," Bilbo said bluntly, "we're simple beings. Very we even wear jewelry. The lasses were earrings from time to time, and you'll see a few pins, and of course wedding rings. But that is as far as we go in jewels."

Fili nods, making a mental note of that for his future courtship with the Hobbit. Though Kili looked shocked, "Really? How can you not love something so beautiful? Hobbit truly just care about food and plants?"

Though it sounded rude, Bilbo knew he didn't mean for it too. "We care about the simple things in life. Comfort, family, a good life. Gold just does not seem important to us."

Kili frowns, but Fili smiles "Hobbit are amazing creatures, we perhaps learn a thing or two from you."

Bilbo flapped his hand dismissively, still smiling. "Oh posh. We're simple folk, nothing so grand as that."

"Maybe the rest of the world needs to learn how to be simpler?" Fili offered, bumping Bilbo's shoulder with his arm.

Bilbo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe you have a point there, Fili," he said, bumping his arm back.

Kili rolled his eyes. He could already tell he was going to have to put up with a lot of adorable flirting. Flirting he couldn't even complain about because it was all a secret. Such were the woes of being a caring and supportive brother.

He was happy for his brother, he really was. He's a brave warrior who deserves love. Even if he found it in a simple Hobbit. He was happy Bilbo had returned his feelings. He's a good younger brother, listening to Fili ramble on about how the confession went and didn't even mind how detailed he was about the kiss. He'll put up with their googoo eyes and sappy love. It was all the new-found lovers would have when they were not by themselves, Kili should count himself lucky it's just flirting and nothing else. He'll almost likely just have too be the watch guard for anything else. He blinks and then groans at the realizations, he'll have to play look out when his brother is shagging their hobbit in the woods! Fili and Bilbo look at Kili when he made the sudden noise, looking back at each other and shrugging it off.

"So how old were you when you left Erebor?" Bilbo asked. Fili and Kili blink at him and Bilbo frowns a bit. "From all your stories, I thought you had been born there."

"No," Fili shakes his head, "we were born in the Blue Mountains, Ered Luin. That's where the Erebor refugees settled."

"We get all our stories from them, or Uncle when he's around," Kili explains.

Bilbo's frown deepens. "He wasn't always around?"

"No. Many dwarves had to travel around and find work wherever they could. Uncle mostly worked in towns of Men."

Bilbo clucked his tongue, thinking back to his hometown. "It's too bad none ever tried work in the Shire. Our blacksmith died a good five years back. I'm sure my kin would have gotten over the oddity of a dwarf living among us as long as the craftsmanship was good and their manners acceptable."

Fili smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "When we reach Erebor, maybe I'll send a letter advising mother to send our friendliest smith to the Shire. It'll be months before they're ready to come back, so they could at least get some business in first."

Bilbo giggles, "that would be great. And surely worth the laugh. A large bearded dwarf beating iron in the middle of the Shire. Oh I can hear it now! But, once they see the fine craftsmanship, their lips will shut. No hobbit can pass down a fine metal pot or a sharp hoe."

"What about weapons?" Fili asked, "Do Hobbit ever have those?"

Bilbo nodd, "now and again. But mostly just small daggers. Not axes or swords. A bow is even rare. We get food from our livestock and crops. We have no need for hunting. And theft is rare as well. We mostly keep weapons to run off any wild dog after our animals."

Kili shakes his head, "Oh, I will have to get used to having such a weird brother-in-law. " he pats the Hobbit's shoulder, nearly knocking off over.

Bilbo laughed after he regained his balance. "If my cousins could see you, they'd run for the hills! Or think I'm even crazier than they already think I am." His smile wasn't entirely happy.

Fili noticed and felt his own smile dip. "Why do they think you're crazy?"

"Well, I don't really act like most hobbits do," Bilbo explained, kicking a pebble in front of him. "I enjoy my life as a bachelor instead of getting married almost as soon as I was of age, I like to read adventures and look at maps, and, well, I left the Shire on this quest!"

Fili frowns, watching him for a moment, before placing his hand on his shoulder. It was the most he could do, though he wished he could pull him into his arms. "..you are not crazy or anything of the sort...you..you're amazing...I mean you stood up to three trolls! So those old bags have nothing against you! You don't need to marry straight away. Why dwarves find that scandalous. Even our courting can take years. Though if approved by an older family member, it can be moved ahead." He squeezes his shoulder gently. "I wouldn't have you any other way.." Bilbo smiles at the sweet remark, bumping his shoulder against his, Kili rolling his eyes dramatically.

They traveled on, moving over rocky terrain and rolling green hills. Finally after after hours of moving on soar acing feet, Thorin called for camp. "Fili, Kili, go scout the area. Make sure we don't have an unwanted neighbors like last night." He looks over at Bilbo, "..don't want something getting us into trouble again."

Bilbo flushed a bit at the accusation but held his ground instead of looking away or retreating. In fact, he went over to where Bombur was setting up their food for dinner and offered his assistance. Fili listened jealously as their uneasy small talk soon turned into laughter over culinary tales and comparing recipes. He tried to distract himself by scouting the area extra carefully.

Kili grabbed his shoulder after about twenty minutes and pulled him to a stop in a clearing. "Fili. You are going to have to deal with this better, or hide it better."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. He wanted to scout and get back to camp already.

"This. You can't get jealous over every moment Bilbo spends with someone other than you. Especially after he's already agreed to court you. I doubt he is the kind of person to cheat or anything like that." Kili squeezed his brother's shoulder and caught his darting gaze. "He just wants to make friends. It'll be easier on everyone if he does, and it will draw less suspicion towards your relationship. Calm down, okay?"

Fili sighs, "Okay, okay..." he nods, "you're right, hate it when you are right... I..just can't help it. I want everyone to know he is mine, but I can't. I have to act like I am just is friend, watching while everyone is all over him or Thorin treating him like dirt." He kicks at the ground, looking between the trees "...just want him to myself, really talk and be with each other. We haven't even had a chance to really discuss what we are going to do." Kili nods, he understood, dwarves were a jealous race. Everyone was protective of their One. But this was different.

"I get that, I do. But it's not that easy. You two can't be open about this. You can't show so much possessiveness over him. Thorin won't want anyone of us going off by ourselves. And it'll get attention if you two go running off every night. You just have to bear with it for now. Bilbo is doing fine, he is happy with the time he can get with you. So you need to be happy too."

Fili groaned but didn't say anything more. They scouted around and Kili managed to hunt a few rabbits to add to the stewpot. They returned and joined the circle around the fire with grins. Kili presented his kills with a flourish. Bombur and Kili set to skinning and gutting the rabbits while Bilbo tended to the pot. Fili wanted to immediately go to him, but instead he sat on the ground near Gloin and Nori and watched them play some sort of dice game.

Every now and again the two's eyes would meet, Bilbo giving him a soft smile. Fili returning it with a slight nod. After a while Bilbo waves his hand over, motioning him to come over. Fili blinks and hesitates, but then stood up and went over. "Would you like to help?" Bilbo asked, "Bombur has been on chopping duty." He hands him a knife and some dark herbs. "Getting the broth together, for the rabbits." Fili watches him as he began to chop of the herbs and other ingredients for their dinner.

"You're really good at that," Fili commented, watching him cut leafy things and add them to the pot. Bilbo offered the knife and plants to him, but Fili held up his hands and shook his head.

"No, there's a reason I'm banned from cooking in our house."

"Yeah, everything he tries to cook ends up burnt or tasting like," here, Kili said something gutteral and harsh in his native language that had Fili scowling and the others chuckling. Bilbo drew Fili's attention with a gentle nudge. He smiled.

"I could teach you the basic some time, if you wanted. I've cooked for myself for many years now, which is how I got as good as I am."

Fili nods immediately, ready for any excuse to spend time with him "I'd love that"

"We'd all love that!" Kili added, "maybe you can actually teach him to make good food."

Fili rolls his eyes and Bilbo chuckled, "anyone can cook, just have to know a few simple steps. What to put in and how long to cook it." He places the knife in his hand, guiding it over the herbs "now surely you can cut these up? I've seen you handle a knife well enough. Just get them nice and small, and don't take your finger off. It won't taste good at all." Fili couldn't help but smile, starting to slowly chop up the small leaves.

He carefully chopped the leaves as Bilbo and Bombur added the rabbit to the pot. He was content to sit beside the fire as Bilbo stirred and explained basic cooking to him. The hobbit lamented his lack of kitchen, but said he would make do. Ori sat down beside Fili, also expressing an interest in cooking. Fili wanted to have this time with Bilbo to himself. But he bit back his anger; having Ori learn as well would look less suspicious. He would probably always have to share his time with Bilbo.

This is just what they would have to make do with. But how could Bilbo act so normal about it? He acted completely unfazed by all of it. Is he not bothered by the fact they get no time together? Granted, they only started courting each other a few nights ago, or well not exactly courting, but close enough. Truly it does help with hiding their relation. But he couldn't help but be annoyed by how easily he took it. As if he wasn't serious about it at all. He shook his head, sighing deeply. No, Kili was right. He needed to calm down. Bilbo was just being Bilbo. He excepted his courtship, nobody would except if they weren't serious about it. Of course Bilbo cared for him. He's sure Bilbo wants alone time just as much as he did. But they can not have that so easily. Which started his planning of a secret get away for the two of them. 'We need a night to discuss our future.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Their relationship is building up! :) Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks, they are really appreciated and lets us know we're doing a good job.**

**For those who are reading our Bagginshield story, we deeply apologize. I did not notice it hadn't been updated since July! It will be the next story we will focus on and we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Written with: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they left Rivendell, a long week of walking over vast plains and under waterfalls. Thorin had told them that they had a ways to go and had to make up for time lost. So Dwalin and Nori were off cleaning weapons, Ori was settled down by his brother sorting through documents with Gloin, Balin and Thorin were off talking, and everyone else were doing their own thing. So Bilbo decided to settle down by a stump nearby camp, sorting though his satchel. Few coins, spare clothes, blankets, the handkerchief Bofur had given him, mittens, and... Bilbo smiles as his hand runs over the soap that he had hiddenly wrapped. A soap bar carved in the shape of a flower. Fili had given it to him one evening.<p>

_"it's nothing much"_ he had told him, _"I just saw it back in Rivendell..and thought of you..and you probably want to be clean..not that you stink or anything!"_ Fili had rambled on. Bilbo of course loved it and thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

They had not gotten to spend much time together, not as much as normal people who were interested in courtship. They should be standing hand in hand, talking about the future, dancing and celebrating. It was odd and Bilbo still didn't understand this law the dwarves had. But he cares about Fili, he is a sweet dwarf and always makes him smile. Speaking of which, Bilbo looked up and looked around camp. Where was Fili?

Kili grumbled as he untangled the edge of his coat from a brambly bush. With Thorin granting them a repreive -a mudslide had blocked the path and with evening setting on fast, no one wanted to risk searching for a new way- Fili wanted to spend some alone time with Bilbo. This meant finding a hidden but clear spot, far enough away from the camp to be private, but close enough to hear if there was danger. Kili, being a good brother and the more sensible of the two right now, graciously helped Fili look for a good spot. He would also play lookout once their hide-away was selected.

Fili managed to find a small clear area next to the stream they had found nearby. Not only was it private, but the fresh mountain runoff gave them the perfect cover story of refilling everyone's waterskins. Kili marked a tree near the area and they went back to camp to collect the waterskins and Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled as he sees the prince heading up out of the forest. "Hello Kili! Where have you and Fili been off to?" He asked as he closed up his pack.

"We've just been scouting around, we were going to go fill up everyone's waterskins. You want to come?" He said loud enough for a few members of the company to hear.

Bilbo nodded, setting his things to the side "of course, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs. Should I go collect them from everyone?"

"Oh no, you go on ahead, I'll get them." The prince looked around and leaned down, "Fili is waiting for you" He whispered, "go to the marked tree by the river, can't miss it." He leaned back up and winked, hurrying up the hill to everyone else.

Bilbo grabbed his waterskins and those in his path to the woods hand him theirs. Bilbo followed the subtle marks Kili left on trees until he reached a small clearing beside a crystal clear stream. Fili was waiting for him, a wide smile stretching across his face when he saw Bilbo emerge from the trees. The blonde sprang to his feet and lightly lept over the stream, striding to Bilbo. The hobbit reached out, dropping the waterskins, and Fili encased him in his arms. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling and looking into the other's eyes.

"For all our time together, I have missed you," Fili said softly.

Bilbo smiled, letting their noses rub together "I have missed you too. I keep having to stop myself from holding your hand or taking you in my arms," He whispered, "I've been waiting for a chance for us to be together."

Fili brings his hand up to rub against his cheek, "sorry it took so long, time and place is important with this. I know this is hard...it isn't easy for me to..but.."

"Fili is it fine, I care about you. You are very special to me. If this is the only way we can be with each other, then so be it. We'll just make the most of the time we are given." He says, giving his mustache a gently pull. The dwarf chuckled, kissing the hobbit's forehead.

"How Mahal has blessed me with such an amazing One, I will never know."

Bilbo beamed up at him, hitting his chest lightly "Oh please, I am not that amazing." Fili leans down, meeting with his height.

"You are to me, little one."

"L-little one?" He stuttered, his cheeks going red. "You are only a tad bit taller then-"

This time, the prince was the one to silence his lover with a light kiss. Bilbo's eyes widen, taken aback by the action. He stared into the blonde's closed eyes, soon closing his own and accepting the sweet embrace. Letting his hands rest against the prince's furs.

A sudden shuffle of leaves and a snap of a twig had them jumping apart from each other. Fili doing it so quickly he almost lost his balance.

Kili blinked as he peaks out around the tree, "just letting you two know I'm here, I'll be keeping an eye out. The signal is a hooting of an owl. No funny business." He winked and disappears into the bushes.

Fili groaned a little, but smiled when Bilbo twined their fingers together.

"I'm glad your brother is willing to do this for us," the hobbit said just loudly enough Kili could probably hear. "I really appreciate it, especially since he could get in trouble for it."

"Kili is a dunderhead sometimes, but he has almost always been a good brother. Thorin maybe our uncle and King, but our loyalties have always been to each other first." He followed Bilbo's gentle pull to sit beside him on a thick log. Bilbo kept their hands clasped, enjoying the contact.

"I am an only child, so I don't fully understand that bond, but I can see how wonderful and aggravating it must be."

Fili tipped his head, watching Bilbo. "You don't talk about your family much."

"Neither do you, save for your brother and what you have told me of your mother," Bilbo shot back. Fili grinned.

"Point. Will you tell me about your family?"

Bilbo's smile was sly and sarcastic at once. "The condensed version or the full lecture?"

"Lecture? I thought you said your family wasn't very big."

Fili quickly realized how wrong he was as Bilbo named and explained what seemed like a family larger than the population of Ered Luin. The prince stared at his beloved in awe.

"How do you remember all that?" he asked after a particularly detailed list of third cousins and how certain ones hated each other.

"Hobbit are used to having a long family tree" he chuckled, "and we all live so close together and have so many parties, you quickly remember everyone of them. Even if you hate them!" He went on, "It was actually a surprise my parents only had one child. My mother comes from a family of eleven!"

Fili couldn't help his mouth dropping open at that, "eleven kids! So many!"

The hobbit smiled, "it is common for hobbits to have many children, reason we have so many relatives! I assume dwarf don't have many kids?"

The blonde shaked his head, "No, families have three at most. But even that is rare. You see, it can be hard for a dwarf to get pregnant, so some don't have any. My mother being born was a huge blessing in our family. Not only was she the third child, but a female!"

"That is fascinating!" Bilbo's eyes widen at the details. Dwarves were so different then Hobbits.

Fili squeezed his love's hand, "how come your parents only had you?" He asked, hoping he wasn't stepping into a serious subject.

"Oh my mother got ill when she had me," Bilbo explained, "she was bed ridden and very weak. They said it was amazing we both survived. So after me, they just didn't risk having another." He patted the dwarf's knees when he saw the sad look in his eyes. "It is fine, mother told me it never bothered her. Said it gave her more time to spend with me."

"She sounds amazing," Fili said. Bilbo's smile was sad around the edges.

"She was."

Fili pulled Bilbo into a hug, recognising the look of loss. They held each other for a few minutes, then Bilbo gently pulled away and subtly wiped his eyes.  
>"Now. Let's... let's talk about something more cheerful! How do dwarves do their courtship?" He asked, "Kili told me that you make things? Do they have to be made out of anything in particular?"<p>

Fili chuckled and leaned against him. "What were you doing asking Kili about courtship?" he asked playfully. "Should I be congratulating you two?"

"No!" Bilbo laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "I want to court YOU, you daft dwarf! I thought you felt the same; if not, you've been sending me very mixed signals!" He was laughing, but there was a tiny worm of worry in his voice. Fili pulled him close, daring to peck the lightest of kisses on Bilbo's lips. He smiled wide when Bilbo pecked his lips in return.

"I do want to court you, Bilbo," Fili said warmly. "Now, typically-"

A sudden hoot disturbed their moment, followed by a few more urgent hoots. Fili swore under his breath and bent to pick up the full water skins. Bilbo swiftly filled the ones he just now remembered he had, Fili capping them once full. They walked quickly back to camp.

"Next time," Fili murmured in Bilbo's ear, just before they left the cover of the trees.

Kili joined them, the rest of the filled skins cradled in his arms. He glances at them both, giving them a cheeky smile as they walked back to camp.

Dwalin met them half way, a stern look on his face. "What took you all so long!" the tattooed dwarf grumbled, "We almost thought you were eaten by wargs!"

Fili rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, just got held up..."

"Yeah, didn't mean to worry you.." Kili added.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath, "yah only had fourteen pouches to fill. Doesn't take that long."

"It was my fault, I started asking the boys questions about Erebor and the path ahead." Bilbo covered for them.

Dwalin looks towards the boys, who nodded. The old warrior grunted, "fine, but next time. Talk on your own time, do your chores first." He gave them each an almost parental look, before taking some of the waterskins and going ahead to camp.

The three let out a heavy sigh as the dwarf was out of ear shot, like a group of tweens getting away with something naughty. "Close one..." Kili whispered, giving his brother and hobbit a smile, before heading off himself and calling for Bombur about supper.

Bilbo and Fili did their best to spend time together after that, even if it wasn't how they wanted to spent time together. Even simple conversations were enjoyable, though.

"Fili, what kind of rock is this?" Fili turned when he heard Bilbo next to him, pausing from checking his pack's straps. Bilbo was holding out a common path stone, with bits of shiny quartz in it.

Fili frowned a little, confused. "Why?"

"I'm just...curious."

It took Fili a few moments to work out Bilbo was just looking for an excuse to talk to him and he smiled. "It's nothing that special, really, but see the bits of quartz here? Back in Ered Luin, we used it for..."

Fili and Bilbo talked about rocks most of the afternoon, others chiming in when they had something to share. For all his kind lived underground, Bilbo knew nothing about stone.

Bilbo laughed when Fili said that. "Of course, silly, we live under good earth, not stone. Why, I bet you couldn't name even ten different soil types!"

"There's...more than one kind of soil?" Fili asked, feeling suddenly foolish.

Bilbo chuckled again and bumped his shoulder against Fili's arm. "Tell me more about rocks, I'll teach you about soil tomorrow."

Fili chuckled, letting his shoulder rest against his "sounds like a deal." He looked around searching the ground, "well...going to be hard to find examples of certain rocks." he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "But once we are in Erebor I can show you and teach you about so many!" he smiled.

Bilbo smiled back, "that is fine, I'll just bother you the whole why for every rock I see."

"Great," the blonde snorted, "then I'll know how my uncle must have felt when he taught us!"

The hobbit giggled, turning the rock in his hand.

Fili smile slowly faded and he looks ahead, "...I..I really enjoyed earlier.." he whispered, "..I..I know this isn't perfect and we've hardly had time together..but...I just want you to know I love every moment I spend with you.." he chuckles, placing a hand on his face "sorry, that sounded corny.."

"It wasn't corny at all," Bilbo assured him. "I feel the same."

He bumped his shoulder against's Fili's arm again. A few quick steps and Bilbo moved up to talk to Ori and Bofur. Fili smiled at Bilbo's enthusiastic expression. A movement caught his eye and he looked around. Nori was staring at him; when Fili met his gaze, the theif grinned and winked, his eye flicking between the prince and the hobbit. Fili worked to control the blood rushing away from his face, turning him pale. He glared as threateningly as he could, but Kili distracted him before he could see if Nori enderstood the threat in his look. If Nori suspected something, they were not being careful enough.

Kili didn't notice the look his brother was giving the star haired dwarf as he sat down beside him. The brunette gave a cheeky grin, "so...you and the hobbit have fun...filling up the water?" He winked.

Fili felt the color going back into his cheeks, "yes..yes we did...and before you asks, because I know you will, we didn't really kiss..that much. We mainly talked." He tried to keep his voice down, hoping Nori couldn't read lips. "I want me and Bilbo to really get to know each other. I know he will want to court me, and I want him to love me and for us to understand each other before we make things serious. I want us both to be comfortable in this relationship, so I won't push anything."

Kili nods, at least he won't be walking in on them doing anything extreme. Love sounds like so much work!

They walked until the sun painted the mountains before them a beautiful array of gold and red. The Misty Mountains were still a few days away, but still they towered over the Company. Thorin called for everyone to set up camp and they gratefully dropped their packs. Bilbo gathered firewood and helped Bombur cook supper. He had found some wild-growing herbs and the addition of them to the simple soup caused delicious aromas to float through the air. When it was ready, Bilbo passed out bowls to half of the Company, Bombur serving the rest. Bilbo made sure Fili's portion was a little bit bigger than the others', and he gave him a wink when he pressed the bowl into his dwarf's hands.

However, Bilbo didn't sit with the younger Company members tonight. Instead, he politely joined Dori and Balin on their side of the fire. He exchanged idle, pleasant conversation with them for some time, before getting to his true inquiry.

"Speaking of marriages, " Bilbo segwayed, having just described his cousin Prim's wedding, "I heard somewhere dwarves call their spouse their 'One'? Is that true?"

Balin puffed on his pipe, brow furrowed. "You must understand, Master Baggins, this is a very delicate topic. What I can say is that the best Westron word to describe the concept is 'soul mates,' though that phrase does not do it justice. To answer your question, no. Some couples may call the other their One, but it is not a universal endearment."

"Oh. I see," Bilbo said. "I hadn't realized it was such a protected subject, I apologize for any offense I have caused."

Balin shakes his head, "No offense taken Master Baggins, I respect your curiosity in our culture." the old dwarf smiles, blowing out a ring of smoke. Bilbo relaxed, puffing on his pipe nervously, wondering if he should press anymore questions.

"But some dwarves never find their One," Dori added shortly, "some find their life mates without being soul bonded to them. Some go with dwarves who aren't their One, but they are theirs. Most culture seem to forget we are a social race, mainly in for our own kind you see." he clears his throat, realizing that may have sounded rude to the hobbit. "We need family, someone to look after. So that is why most dwarves end up being with someone who isn't their One. Their soul bonded." Bilbo nodded in understanding, so the dwarves continued.

"You must understand that for a dwarf to find their One, it is seen as a blessing. A great achievement in a dwarf's life. No greater happiness come, especially if they return the feelings." Balin looked at the hobbit seriously, "..I hope that answers your question.

Bilbo nodded, still wrapping his head around it all. "Yes thank you, it still surprising me how different our races are."

Dori and Balin quickly fall into their own conversation, leaving Bilbo staring into the crackling fire. If it was so special for a dwarf to find their One and seen as such a blessing, then why was his and Fili's relation frowned upon? Why was it seen as a crime?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the love and support for this story.**

**Written with co-author: InsanitysxCreation**

* * *

><p>Bilbo was nudged awake early the next morning. He blinked slowly, stretching. Dwalin was nudging others awake, but Bombur was just starting breakfast so Bilbo knew he had some time yet. Thorin wanted everyone packed up before they ate, and Bilbo didn't have much to pack up. Instead, his thoughts turned back to the conversation he had last night. Dwarven Ones were such an intense topic. Fili had said Bilbo was his One... How did he know? What told a dwarf that another person was THE one they should spend their life with?<p>

His thoughts turned to a life spent with Fili. It was...amazingly easy to imagine spending the rest his life with the dwarf.

Every moment he has spent with him has been joyful, he knew he'd get a life time of happiness with him. Bilbo turned onto his side, staring off in his own thoughts. What were his feelings for Fili? He made him laugh and smile. He knew that much. Love was such a strong word, a word he learned not to throw around that easily. A word he knew could easily hurt others.  
>He imagined that beautiful smile, golden locks falling against his cheeks. Imagined waking up to him everyday, seeing him every night, growing old with him. He smiled...yes...that wouldn't be so bad.<p>

His smile then faded from his face in shock. How had he fallen for this young dwarf so fast? So completely? When did this warm feeling start filling his chest every time he thought of being with Fili? He knew in his mind that there would be many challenges to being with Fili, but his heart felt it would be so easy. Bilbo's revelation was cut short by Bofur coming by.

"Still abed, Bilbo? Best hurry and get up, before all th' food is gone."

Bilbo jolted and scrambled out of bed, calling a quick thank you to Bofur. He rolled up his bedroll as fast as he could and hurried over to the stewpot, where Bombur was just ladling out a bowl for the hobbit. Bilbo accepted it with a grateful smile then looked around for someplace to sit. He wondered if he should sit with Kili and Fili, or with another group of Company members.

His feet started to carry him towards the boys, but he panicked and made a quick turn and seated himself beside Gloin and Oin. He gave his dwarf an apologetic smile, who gave a smile and understanding nod in return. He ate his stew quickly, the rabbit feeling heavy as it went down his throat.

He listened politely as Gloin went on about his wife and son, telling stories about them. He smiled and nodded with his words, but his mind still swimmed freely.

"I am sorry, would you excuse me for a moment?" He stopped Gloin during his tale, standing up in a subtle hurry. He handed his empty bowl to Bombur and went towards the brothers, "Fili, Kili, would you mind helping me? We will be leaving shortly and I do believe I need help with my belongings. I don't know much about weapons, and I would like to know how to keep my new blade sharp and ready." He said, giving a quick jerk of the head.

Fili and Kili glanced at each other but agreed with a shrug. They followed Bilbo into the woods. Once they were out of sight from the camp, Bilbo stopped Kili, tangling his fingers with Fili's blindly.

"Kili, will you be lookout for us? I have something I would like to say to Fili." Bilbo did his best to remain polite, but a tremor of nerves and excitement trilled in his voice. Kili glanced with wide eyes to Fili, then gave a short trill and nodded to Bilbo. The hobbit smiled at him thankfully and dragged Fili further into the forest.

"Bilbo? Is everything alright?" Fili asked as they walked, concern creasing his face. Was he mad? Had he done something to anger him? Offend him?

Those thoughts were quickly washed away as Bilbo spun and gently but insistantly pressed Fili against a tree. He rose to his tiptoes and fisted his hands in Fili's overcoat, tugging him down to press a hot kiss to his chapped lips. Fili tensed in surprise, then relaxed and lightly wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist, tipping his head to change the angle of the kiss. They parted with far less air than they had before.

Fili still had a knot of concern on his brow as he looked down at Bilbo. "Bilbo?" They had never kissed like that before, why they had hardly kissed at all.

"I don't have words for how I feel about you, Fili," Bilbo said earnestly, eyes locked with Fili's as he stroked fingertips lightly over the blonde beard on his jaw, "but I know this: I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Whether that is until the end of this quest, or fifty years from now, I do not care as long as I'm with you."

Fili's eyes shown as bright as his smile, reflecting the dappled sunlight shifting through the leaves above them. "I feel the same way, Bilbo," Fili said in return, his heart doing flips inside him.

Shortly after, Kili trilled to let them know it was time to go. Bilbo squeezed Fili's hand.

"If possible, I'd like to talk to you more tonight, before we go to bed," he said. Fili nodded.

"Yes, we have a lot to discuss."

Later during the day, Thorin had allowed the group to take a short rest. The two lovebirds didn't waste anytime making an excuse to run off into the woods.

Bilbo sighed as he laid against the blonde prince's chest, the two having found a soft spot of grass to lay down on. "I still don't understand why we have to go sneaking around like this. I don't like having to just kiss and hold you when we are in a bush," he muttered, happy that Fili was letting him use him as bedding.

Fili chuckled. "I'm sorry...know it's not comfortable or the most convenient, let alone romantic. But it's what we have to do...I don't want you getting hurt." He move his fingers through his curls. "Dwarves take this law serious. It's an old law, but we still follow it."

Bilbo shook his head. "Honestly, dwarves are so stubborn. Dori told me that someone finding their One is a blessing, so I don't see why their One being of a different race is so horrible."

Fili leaned down and kissed his head, smiling against the soft skin and curls. "I have no problems with it, obviously. But I doubt many older dwarves would even believe my One was not a dwarf, so ruled are they by this idea. They probably would say my strange infatuation was a passing fancy of some sort, or that you could never return my feelings."

Bilbo snorted, his fingers playing with a stray lock of hair that had fallen over Fili's shoulder. "What a load of rubbish. Those old foddy-doddies have no idea what they're talking about," he grumped.

Fili laughed softly, squeezing Bilbo tighter. A trill from off to their right made Fili look over and sigh. "That's the signal. We should get back."

Bilbo sat up with a sigh to match Fili's, watching fondly as leaves cling to the prince's hair when he sits up. He carefully untangles them from the golden locks as he says, "I care for you. Don't ever forget that.'

Fili gave him a grin that made his heart skip a beat. "And I care for you, too." He held his chin gently, pressing a quick, but loving kiss to his lips. "You are my One, my blessing." The prince helped the flustered hobbit stand, giving his hand a squeeze before pushing through the bushes to where his brother was standing watch.

"You two got clothes on?" he asked, covering his eyes with his hand.

Bilbo's cheeks flushed, stuttering "Well of course! Honestly, we were hardly gone that long. And, and it's not like we-"

Kili cut him off with a snicker, a teasing grin across his face "I was just messing with you." He looked at his brother. "Thorin was calling for us, time to keep moving."

Fili nodded in silent thanks, squeezing Bilbo's hand one more time before dropping it. He straightened his shoulders, smoothing his face into the impish grin he wore like a mask. "Let's go, brother. Best we escort poor lost Mister Baggins from the woods before we get left behind."

Bilbo sputtered at the twinkle in his love's eyes, though he flushed at the saucy wink Fili sent him.

"An excellent idea, brother," Kili replied, his grin matching Fili's.

They 'guide' Bilbo back to camp, with Kili leading Bilbo and Fili following behind, exclaiming how they 'found the Burglar' once they get within sight of their companions. Bilbo didn't have to pretend to look annoyed. Thorin glared at them as they entered the firelight, looking grumpy as usual. Honestly, how he kept that face all the time was rather beyond Bilbo.

"Did you need something, Uncle?" Fili asked.

Thorin nodded. "Time for us to keep moving. We have gathered most of the supplies up, so gather your things." The three of them blinked at him, looking at one another.

Fili looked back at his uncle, puzzled. "But, uncle, it is still night out. Do you think it wise to travel, when we can hardly see in front of us?"

Thorin grunted, "Aye, I do. We are falling behind our schedule, and who would think to follow us at night? They would think we would make camp. No, we leave in a few minutes." He stood and walked past Bilbo. "Best you keep up, Master Baggins, don't want to be losing our burglar before we even reach the mountain."

Bilbo shivered, shifting on his heels. He gave a quick nod and stumbled over to his bag. He had been hoping to fall right into his blankets tonight; he still wasn't used to all of this walking. With a sigh, he collected his belongings, stuffing them into his bag. He could hear Fili and Kili also grumbling a little as they gathered their things. In fact, most of the camp seemed rather put out by the need to keep moving. They broke down the camp and filed out after Thorin and Balin. He waited until Ori went by him, following his brothers, before he stepped in line. Talking with the scribe was enjoyable, and he was far less likely to slip up with Ori than if he were walking with the Princes.

There wasn't much in the way of chatter that night nor the next day, all of them too tired to hold a proper conversation. They ate a brief breakfast when the sun peeked over the horizon, coloring the sky all manners of pinks and yellows, then stopped for a quick lunch when the sun was directly overhead.

Bilbo sat on a rock and massaged his aching feet, wincing when his hand passed over a small nick on the side of his foot, just above where the thick callouses start. Fili noticed as he casually passed and paused, looking down at Bilbo with concern. "Are you all right, Bilbo?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

Bilbo gave him a tired smile. "Yes, just a scratch, nothing to worry about, Fili," he replied, absently patting the dwarf's arm. They both tensed a bit, unsure if that was stepping over the line of too-familiar; they relaxed again when no one reacted.

"If it still hurts this evening, see if Oin will give you one of his ointments," Fili said, playfully ruffling Bilbo's hair. "We can't have our burglar getting an infection before we even reach the mountain."

Bilbo swatted his hand away, "I am fine, silly dwarf. Just a small cut, hobbits get those too." He reached into his bag, pulled out a small line of cloth, and quickly wrapped it around his foot. "See? Nothing to worry about, just needs some wrapping and it'll heal. Oin isn't the only one who knows something about medicine." He stood back up, popping his back. "And see if you can talk some sense into Thorin. If we keep walking like this, I'm going to fall asleep where I stand." He suppressed a yawn. "Why, even Ori looked like he was about to pass out himself. And Thorin is trouble as it is, don't need him being even more grumpy from lack of sleep."

Fili chuckled. "That is true, I'll see what I can do. Think we all would like to stop traveling at night as well."

The prince went off to find his uncle and talked him into letting them sleep the whole night tonight. Thorin apparently agreed with Fili, as he ordered them to set up camp as the light faded behind distant hills. Bilbo was debating where to put down his bedroll when he saw Fili and Kili waving at him cheerfully from the side of the clearing.

"I'm quite tired of my brother's clinginess at night," Kili announced cheerfully, taking Bilbo's bedroll and setting it up between his and his brother's, "so I think it's only right that you take one for the team and let me sleep a decent night's sleep away from his grabby mitts." He clapped Bilbo on the shoulder, as if the Hobbit was especially brave for taking on this task. A quick wink revealed his true motive, though, and Bilbo gave him a grateful but deadpan smile. Bilbo looked at his lover and smiled; Fili patted the bed beside him.

"Come on, Mr. Baggins, we must get our shut eye." He grinned, pulling his Hobbit down beside him. He was trying to make it seem normal for the rest of the Company, which seemed to be working as no one even took notice of it. Bilbo didn't object, lying down on his bed roll.

A thump on his other side showed Kili had made himself comfortable as well. "And nothing loud tonight, you two," he whispered, the two almost able to feel the grin on the brunette's lips. Bilbo blushed and sent his elbow back to collide with Kili's ribs. The hobbit gave a satisfied smile when he grunted. Fili chuckled and threw the blankets over them both, soon gathering him into his arms. Bilbo snuggled into Fili's chest, the tightness in his own relaxing as he got closer to his wonderful dwarf. How he wished he could walk beside him during the day, holding his hand! He laces their fingers together under the protection of the blanket, tucking his head beneath Fili's chin. This would have to suffice. It is far more than he'd ever hoped to get, more than he's ever dreamed. To find his soul mate on an adventure? He must be the luckiest hobbit in the world.

Fili felt he was both the luckiest dwarf and the unluckiest. His One was beautiful, smart, funny, brave, adorable Bilbo Baggins. But his hobbit nature meant he couldn't show him off the way he wanted to, the way Bilbo deserved to be shown off. He held Bilbo tightly to his chest, breathing in his unique scent. When they retook the mountain, he was determined to drape Bilbo in gold and jewels. He would give him all the precious things he deserved and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

Bilbo woke from one of the best sleeps of his life vastly overheated. It seemed at some point during the night, Kili had cuddled up to his back, one arm thrown haphazardly across his shoulders. One dwarf was a furnace, so to be surrounded by two was like laying in a forge. He squirmed around slightly, trying to get the other dwarf off him without waking the two. He soon sighed in defeat, thankful it was a rather chilly night or he would have died of heat stroke by now. He closed his eyes again, resting his hand on Fili's chest while slowly rubbing his thumb over the strong muscles that were hidden beneath the fabric. The dwarf sighed happily in his sleep, shifting his head down to rest against Bilbo's now sweaty curls. His soft breath sent shivers down his spine, slowly comforting the hobbit back to sleep. As the sun peeked up over the mountainsides, the sleeping trio were awoken by their bags being dropped on top of them.

"Time to wake up you three," Bofur's cheerful voice greated them. "Bombur has made breakfast and if it gets cold, that is your loss."

Bilbo blinked and groaned, yawning as he got used to being awake. When he remembered how close he was sleeping to Fili, he blushed. He shot away from him, sending Kili backwards.

"Geez, Bilbo! Warn a guy!" he sputtered, the brunette now in a mess of blankets.

Fili laughed, leaning up and stretching. "We'll be right there, Bofur, save us a bowl." The hatted dwarf nodded, walking back to where the rest of the company were making their way to wakefulness. Fili looked at Bilbo and his brother, who was busy dislodging himself from the tangle of blankets "Morning, you two." He smiled, though his gaze held with the burglar. Bilbo smiled up at him, soft and warm, his hair a riot of messy curls from sleep.

"Good morning," he said, his eyes holding Fili's.

Kili's grumbling cut through their moment as effectively as an elbow to the ribs (which he also doled out, in case the grumbling wasn't enough). Bilbo's ears flushed a pretty red and he raked his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to make it orderly.

They had to eat their breakfast in a rush, to keep with the schedule Thorin set. Then there was more walking. And more walking. This adventure was not at all like those in Bilbo's books, that's for sure. None of them mentioned unending days of walking. And though a fair bit of them did mention finding your soul mate, none of them said anything about cultural differences keeping you and your soul mate apart.

The rain that fell later that day did nothing to improve his mood. The rain drops fell off his curls, dripping on his face as they went. He was wet, cold, and miserable. "We wouldn't even have to be walking if someone hadn't lost the ponies," he muttered bitterly, though it was mostly do to his poor mood. Fili glanced at him from where he was walking beside him, looking down with a guilty blush. Bilbo noticed this and immediately felt shame course through him, adding to his poor mood. "Fili, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's not your fault the ponies ran off."

He shrugged, "no it's my fault, I should have been watching them...we wouldn't be walking so much if we've been paying attention."

"Fili really, it was an accident and I don't blame you." Bilbo tried to assure him "I've had my share of walking holidays. A good old walk never hurt anyone!" He blinks the water drops out of his eyes, "besides, we'd all still be wet and cold, even with the ponies."

Fili chuckles, shaking his head "Bilbo Baggins, you are the most rockheaded person I have ever met." His smile quickly faded as he saw the shocked expression Bilbo had, the hurt look in the hobbit's eyes. "...Bilbo?"

Bilbo's face grew red from anger and embarrassment, "why...why I never!" He scoffed, "N-Never have I been so! What..what did I ever do...and coming from you!" Fili didn't have time to reply or even think as Bilbo turned around and stormed off, leaving him standing their shocked and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh!<strong>


End file.
